


The Heist

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [77]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Pineapples, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Heero is not going to steal a pineapple. Duo remains unconvinced.





	The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 19th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/186257495088/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-july.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Heist** by luvsanime02

########

Heero has nothing against oranges. Really, they’re alright, as far as fruit goes. One of his favorites, probably. He almost always has some orange juice in his fridge. That doesn’t mean he’s not a little disappointed that his tropical drink came with a bunch of orange slices, and no pineapple ones.

Especially since there’s a whole pineapple sitting right there, completely untouched. 

Heero picks up one of the cherries that also came with his drink and crunches it thoughtfully. Why not include the pineapple? It would have balanced out the whole drink perfectly, in his opinion.

“Just go steal the damn thing,” Duo says eventually. “You don’t have to mope about it.”

Heero’s not moping. He  _ is  _ considering stealing the pineapple, though. Duo knows him too well, sometimes. “I’m not taking it,” he says anyway, just to be contrary.

Duo only rolls his eyes. “Sure,” he says, not at all convinced. “At least quit pouting about it, then.”

Heero is definitely not pouting. He sucks in his lower lip anyway, and takes another sip of his drink. It’s really good, very tropical, and worth spending his money on. It would still taste better with some pineapple slices, though.

The bartender’s not even looking their way. He’s all the way at the other end of the bar, mixing a drink for someone. It really wouldn’t take much effort at all for Heero to swipe the pineapple. He has nowhere to stash it, though. 

“I drove here on my bike,” Heero admits, which is the closest he’s come to admitting that he really wants the pineapple.

Duo snickers. Heero scowls, but before he can say anything else, Duo abruptly stands up and walks to the back of the bar, and then through some doors. No one stops him. Heero’s not sure that anyone else even saw Duo walk back there. He has a talent for moving unseen, even in a crowd. Heero doesn’t know what Duo’s up to right now, though, and that has him wary.

He resigns himself to making a break for it if there’s a loud crash from back there, or something, but then Duo walks back out, easy as anything, while carrying a large cloth bag with him. The kind that someone would use for their groceries. He hands it over to Heero, and then sits back down, looking smug.

For once, Heero is going to let him get away with that. He spends the next few minutes finishing his drink, waits for the bartender’s back to be angled away from him, and then swipes the pineapple from the counter and throws it into the cloth bag without hesitation.

Duo, watching everyone else in the mirror behind the bar, nods his head to let Heero know that no one noticed. 

Heero bumps his leg against Duo’s, smirking. “Mission accomplished,” he says with relish.

Duo outright laughs at that. “You’re so corny sometimes,” he says, and finishes his drink.

They leave soon after that, and Heero heads home with the pineapple, and refuses to admit that he’s reluctant to cut it up after he went to so much effort to steal it in the first place. He ends up making pineapple crumble bars, and if he gives Duo some the next day, well.

That’s only fair, after all.


End file.
